The Wheel of Fate
by WellBattle6
Summary: The collision of organizations comes in the midst of Naoto's kidnapping. Will the Investigation Team and the Shadow Operatives find an ally in their rivals? Or a bitter enemy. (Includes female protagonist and characters of my own)
1. The Wheel of Fate - Prologue

_Hey y'all, I decided to write a fanfic about Persona. This takes place during the summer vacation of P4Gs epilogue and will involve the P3, P4 cast, and some of my own originals._

Patronus – Latin for patron, protector

Victoria ultimo sumptu – Latin for "Victory at all costs"

Dedicated to those who know that nothing can be done without sacrifice and also… Super Sentai and Power Rangers

**The Wheel of Fate – Prologue**

_Plot Synopsis: The Conqueror_

In the latest Pheonix Ranger Featherman R episode, the Rangers encounters Zortron's mercenary Killshot again. Pink Argus doubts herself to be able to fight this particularly elusive enemy, which may cost the life of a fellow Ranger.

_Special Costume Notes:_

Killshot wears a brown cowboy like costume with a black and red facemask.

Killshot's Marines wear a blue and white American line infantry era uniform with black and red facemasks.

_Episode Intro_

Narrator: Last time on Phoenix Ranger Featherman R!

Zortron: And now, someone who can finally get things done.

Yellow Owl: Who on Earth is that?

Killshot: The world is changing, and you're obsolete.

Black Condor: This enemy is a mercenary declared by the Kansland government to be a rebel. We've been granted a special shield that will block his blaster weapon attacks.

Pink Argus: There's just too many of them!

Killshot: Marines, open fire!

Blue Swan: He's insane! Zortron's minions are in the line of fire!

Killshot: Let's see what you can really do.

White Swallow: He has a Megazord! It's in the water at the harbourfront!

Red Hawk: Phoenix Ranger Featherman R Megazord!

Pink Argus: He's getting away!

Red Hawk: Come on! Let's get him.

Killshot: Better luck next time suckers.

_Phoenix Ranger Featherman R Theme Song and Shots_

_Episode Title – The Conqueror_

_Phoenix Ranger Featherman R Base – Present_

The Rangers except Black Condor are training. Black Condor arrives in the room with a book.

Black Condor: Hey guys! Listen to this quote I found: "The root of the evil is not the construction of new, more dreadful weapons. It is the spirit of conquest." Ludwig von Mises.

Blue Swan: Well, that may just describe that Killshot mercenary.

Pink Argus (aiming her bow at a wall target): Augh, if I'd just not missed him with my arrow we could have captured him. (releases the arrow, it hits the target in the bull's-eye)

Red Hawk (pausing from doing pushups): Don't stress yourself on that. What's done is done. All you can do is to not make the same mistake in the future.

Pink Argus notches another arrow and aimes at the target again. The camera switches to an over shoulder view of the sight lining up. It then switches to a side shot of Pink Argus's face.

Pink Argus (thinking narration): I'll get him next time. I won't miss again. (lets go of the arrow)

The arrow sails through the air and perfectly splits the previous arrow in half to strike its mark. The base alarm sounds. The camera cuts to White Swallow checking his communicator. It shows a map with red circles spreading out from a location on it.

White Swallow: Minions have been detected at the warehouse complex.

_Warehouse Complex – Present_

Minions are chasing and attacking warehouse workers. Several workers fall to the ground as the camera turns to have the Rangers morphed up and running into the scene.

Red Hawk (pointing at the minions): Hey stop. Fight people who can actually defend themselves.

The minions turn towards the Rangers and rush them with the blades raised. The Rangers summon their respective battle gear and begin fighting them. The action particularly focuses on Pink Argus.

Pink Argus (powering up her bow, background switches into power attack action): Arrow Rain! (fires the glowing green arrow)

The arrow splits in the air into several green beams and hits the large group of minions, causing them to fall to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke. Pink Argus looks around at the other Rangers similarly dealing with their own groups of minions. She spots Killshots figure on top of the warehouse roof. She draws another arrow.

Pink Argus: Killshot!

The other rangers notice Killshot and form up behind Pink Argus.

Blue Swan: You're going down today Killshot.

Yellow Owl: Yeah, you're not getting away this time!

Killshot (raising his arms in a gesture of mock defiance): Oh, so I guess I'm yet again out numbered. Just like all those other times in which you've failed to capture me, but then again, minions are replaceable. Marines!

Marines appear in a puff of smoke on either side of Killshot, taking a two ranked kneel fire line in front of him.

Killshot: Fire!

Red Hawk: Get behind me!

The Rangers line up behind Red Hawk as he summons the special shield. The shots hit it harmlessly. They climb up the stairs to the roof.

Killshot: Close range! Charge!

The Marines charge with the bayonets up. The Rangers all become engaged except Pink Argus, who ends up facing Killshot alone.

Pink Argus: It's just you and me Killshot. You're not getting away this time.

Killshot: Bah! If you really could do that, I might have been afraid.

Pink Argus: What?

Killshot (taunting): You're not worth a single cent of what you say. You can't do it.

Pink Argus fires off several arrows at Killshot.

Killshot (dodging): You're too predictable and slow. You don't believe in yourself. (stops and plucks an arrow out of the air before breaking it with two hands) You're a fake.

Pink Argus: Shut up! (charges at Killshot)

Killshot draws his sabre and easily dodges and blocks Pink Argus's attacks. He does this while moving backwards and coming close towards Red Hawk, stowing his sabre in its sheath. With a one handed strike, he knocks Red Hawk down to the ground unconscious, catching him and holding a pistol to his head)

Killshot: Everyone don't move, or your leader dies! (begins backing up while holding up Red Hawk's unconscious body)

The Rangers finish off the Marines and face Killshot with their weapons drawn and aimed. Killshot reaches the edge of the warehouse roof. Red Hawk wakes up, but Killshot has gotten him in a hold.

Red Hawk: It's over Killshot! You have nowhere to go. You've lost this battle. Surrender and give up.

Killshot: No. I've won. (turns the pistol and fires at Red Hawk's chest, Red Hawk's Ranger suit dissipates as the body collapses)

Pink Argus (in despair, crying out): Noooooooo!

Pink Argus unleashes an arrow, but it just passes over Killshot's head as he lets himself fall of the building. A spaceship rises above the rooftop and blasts off into the sky. Pink Argus rushes towards Red Hawk's limp body on the ground. She removes her helmet and grabs hold of his body.

Pink Argus (crying): I'm sorry sempai. I should have listened to what you told me before. Don't leave me. Don't leave me!

The rest of the Rangers have removed their helmets and look deeply hurt at a lost of a friend, but they don't say anything.

Unbeknownst to them, Red Hawk suddenly wakes up. Everyone except Pink Argus notices.

Red Hawk (quietly): Umm, sempai, you're really squeezing me too tight. I feel pain on my chest.

Pink Argus can't hear him as realization dawns on the other Rangers.

Red Hawk: Sempai!

Pink Argus let's go in shock, tear streaks still on her face. She then hugs Red Hawk tightly against her shoulder.

Pink Argus (bawling): You idiot! I thought you were dead!

Red Hawk: Ouch! Sempai, you're really hurting me.

Pink Argus reluctantly lets go; still sniffling.

Yellow Owl: What happened?

Red Hawk opens up his shirt to reveal a new bruise. The radius of it is about the same as a baseball.

Red Hawk: Must have been a stun round. It completely knocked me out for a second.

Black Condor: But why on Earth would Killshot use stun ammo?

At this moment, Pink Argus pulls Red Hawk towards her and kisses him deeply. The team is surprised and remain silent.

_Fields of Kansland – 1997 Earth A.D._

Matthew: Hey John!

John: Oh hi Matthew.

Matthew: Eh? What's that photo you're holding of?

John (laughs): Ah, I just received a photo from my wife of her son and her.

John shows Matthew a photo a laughing woman with a baby.

John: His name is Mitchell.

Matthew: Well, you're one lucky man. I wish I had a wife and children.

Sirens suddenly begins to rail.

John: Shoot, we're under attack. Follow me!

Kansland Officer #1: Summon the Marines!

Minions swarm the compound, causing people to fight and run around in chaos. Marines warp in wearing blue and white facemasks, forming a two ranked line and open fire. Blue streaks of laser hit several minions. John and Matthew run behind the line and draw their laser revolvers, blasting minions along the way. An evil laugh is heard as the line of Marines explodes, causing the Marines to fall back and disappear in dust. Zortron appears.

John: Zortron! (charges at Zortron with a sabre drawn)

Zortron laughs and easily fends off John's attack, stabbing John. (blood effect)

Matthew: Nooooooo! (blasts Zortron, causing Zortron to flee the scene while laughing maniacally)

Matthew: (bending to the ground and holding John) Don't die John, don't die!

John (smiling sadly): Matthew, take care of my son for me.

Matthew: Don't say that. Don't say that!

John closes his eyes and is gone.

_Kansland Base – 1 Year Before Present_

Matthew: Well Mitch. Are you ready for this moment?

Mitchell: Yes Sir.

Matthew: I know you want to follow in the footsteps of your father, but this is an important chance to strike at Zortron. You will go undercover as a rogue mercenary for hire. Officially, you will be a rogue and nothing else. You will not be recognized until your objective is finished. Do you accept this mission?

Mitchell: Yes.

Matthew: Then from this moment on, you will be known as Killshot. (hugs Mitchell, whispering) Don't you dare die on me, Mitchell. You're too important to me.

Mitchell: Don't worry. I'll finish my duty and come back. I promise.

_Zortron's Ship – Present_

Zortron (outraged): What, how could Killshot betray me! (turns to Mayana, the assistant) I want you to get the minions and kill that bastard!

Mayana: Yes my lord.

Explosions suddenly rock the ship. Sparks fly in the background as Zortron is knocked to the ground. An outside view of the destruction reveals that the ship becomes badly damaged. Zortron's event screen shows the words: "KS was here."

Zortron: (dramatically) Killshot!

_Fields of Kansland – Present_

A group of bandits are mugging some survivors. From the top of a trash pile, Killshot climbs up onto it and looks down at the scene.

Killshot: Hey!

The bandits look upwards towards him and turn away from the huddled survivors.

Bandit #1: This is none of your business. Scram or we'll put you down.

Killshot: Unfortunately for you, it is my business.

Bandit #2: What did you just say? You don't know whom you're dealing with; maybe this will convince you to leave.

The other bandits raise assault rifles slowly towards Killshot.

Killshot (quickly drawing his two revolvers): No, you don't know whom you're dealing with. (fires)

The scene cuts to the bandits being tied up and lying on the ground. Killshot is about to leave on his hover cycle.

Survivor: Who are you? And how can we can ever thank you?

Killshot (getting on the hover cycle and starting it up, headlines shine into the darkness): You can call me, The Traveler. Just tell the people you meet about me. (drives off into the darkness)

Camera focuses on Killshot driving through a seemingly endless road. A background narration can be heard.

Killshot (narration): Dear Rangers, as you may now know, I am an undercover agent for the Kansland. The role I played was to deceive both you and Zortron, with the ultimate goal of severely damaging his ship and thus significantly hinder his operational capacities. I'm sorry for the scare that I gave you all, especially Argus, when I shot Hawk with a stun round. You won't ever see me again, unless maybe if you all decide to visit Kansland. Though you will probably never learn my real identity, just as I will probably never learn yours, I like you to know that it has been my great pleasure to meet some of the most determined heroes anywhere, both on Earth and in the universe. Signed, the ex-Killshot.

_Phoenix Ranger Featherman R Base – Present_

The Rangers are sitting down in the lounge, mulling over the events. Red Hawk has his shirt off and is holding down the ice pack to the bruise on his chest. Pink Argus is tending to him.

Blue Swan: I still can't believe that Killshot was an undercover Kansland agent all this time.

Red Hawk: Yeah, I thought that he was really going to kill me. At first I thought the laser round was live instead of stun.

Yellow Owl: He fooled us all completely. He's smart.

Blue Swan: It makes all sense now. The reason why he didn't pilot his Megazord onto dry land in the city when he would've had the advantage there, it was all because he was playing us all along.

Black Condor: I shudder to think what would have happened if he really was our enemy and trying to destroy Earth.

White Swallow: Well, I'm glad that he wasn't. Zortron's got a huge mess to clean up now, thanks to him.

Red Hawk (rubbing his bruise): But we have to remain vigilant. Zortron will strike again at any moment.

Pink Argus (looking at the camera, confident): Then no matter what happens next, we'll be there to stop him.

_Episode End – Roll Credits_

A long moment of silence followed as the credits and the ending theme played. It wasn't until the screen went black did people start applauding.

"So, what did you think?" asked Yukari Takeba to the person sitting next to her.

"To be honest, I seriously thought that everyone thought the episode was terrible. I forgot that here in Japan people actually wait until after the credits before talking," replied the actress who played the role of Killshot. She was still wearing Killshot's trademark black and red mask that was used in the three-episode story arc of the show.

Yukari laughed. "Still though, I think it's amazing that you could manage to play a male role, or that you're that great of voice acting. When you first introduced yourself to the cast as a she, everyone was shocked. We all thought that you were a real American man."

"Well, such is the role of a undercover actress, and a Canadian one at that."

At this moment, the director walked over to them. "Congratulations Smith-chan."

"Thank you _Sir_, it was a honour to work with you." Smith stood up and shook his hand. A smartphone rang. She immediately checked her phone and answered it. She nodded towards Yukari and the director apologetically as she walked off to answer it in private.

Yukari yawned, affected by near thirty minutes of sitting in the dark. She covered her mouth quickly.

"A long day right."

Yukari nodded a bit sleepily to the director.

"Well, you should get some well deserved rest tonight Takeba-chan. We still have a long way to go before finishing filming the season."

Smith-chan came back at that moment. "Sorry director, I have to leave by plane tonight."

"Well, I hope you have a safe trip back to Canada."

"Thanks. Bye _Sir_. Bye Takeba-san." The actress left the room while waving.

"We'll see her again for the filming of the season two part finale."

Yukari sighed under her breath. "Just one month before filming's finished huh."

To be honest, Yukari felt both a mixture of joy and sadness. It was great that she could move on to other careers from the Featherman R series, but she would miss everyone who was involved in the show. It was fun being a Ranger, and the director even let her keep one of the four Pink Argus costumes at home.

She spent almost half an hour chatting to the cast and staff before heading back home.

The alarms rang out throughout the underground base. Shouts in English could be heard everywhere.

"_All personnel prepare for possible evacuation signal. Personnel with gauntlets report to your assigned superiors. This is not a drill. I repeat this is not a drill," _rang out the loudspeaker.

A scientist was leading an armed soldier down a hallway. _"This way sir. The level 5 classified object suddenly began reacting at precisely 2400 hours. Everyone but the essentials have evacuated, but we have no means of identifying what it will do."_

The soldier, dressed in urban camouflage, asked, "_Which object?"_

_"Number 301 sir. The 'Altar'."_ The scientist stopped in front of a door with a hand scanner on it.

"_Stay right here. If you here any screams, run and call for backup," _commanded the soldier as his handprint overridden the security lock and slide the door open. Raising his carbine, he scattered any remaining civilians and locked the door. He turned towards the observation window, surveying the situation.

"_What the…"_

A bright blue light, brighter than anything he ever seen radiated from the stone altar shaped object and overloaded his sight. He immediately turned away from the light until it subsided. It took at least 10 seconds for his vision to clear.

"_My god..."_

On the other side of the window, a red headed girl in a school uniform lay unconscious on the altar.


	2. The Wheel of Fate - Chapter 1

**The Wheel of Fate – Chapter 1**

"It's time."

A dark red hooded figure listened intently into the Bluetooth headphone in his ear. The face was covered with a white plastic mask. The figure wore sports sneakers and black track pants. Aside from the mask, the figure looked like a stereotypical American of the 'hood', hiding the person's true nature.

In a male's voice the figure replied, "Yes sir, fulfilling mission objectives." He took out a yellow electric stun pistol from a pocket and crept to the window on the second floor balcony he was in. He checked the target's status, she was working intently on a laptop facing away from the window. With no wind that might blow into the room, he slowly but efficiently slid the window open. Stepping into the room he aimed at the young woman. At that moment, the teenager finished up her work and instead of closing the laptop like most people do, simply turned off the monitor of the device instead with the intention of working on it later without needing to waste time powering up, revealing the intruders reflection in the glossy black screen.

The woman spun around and stood from her chair in surprise before being nailed directly in the chest by a stun round, dropping from where she stood. The intruder quickly caught her before she hit the floor with a thump, gently lying her down on the wooden floor.

"Shit, that was close," muttered the hooded figure.

Turning off the safety and stowing the gun in his hoodie front pocket, he took out a zip-tie and tied the unconscious girl's wrists behind her back. He then blindfolded her with a black scarf and gagged her with another one. Carrying her sideways in his arms with little effort, the intruder stepped out the window. He didn't bother closing the window. It didn't matter if the girl's grandfather's secretary found the exit point and checked it for fingerprints since he was wearing gloves. Jumping off the second floor balcony and landing effortlessly like a super, he sprang out of the complex, target in arms under the dark night sky.

It began to rain.

"Wait what! Naoto-san's kidnapped!" Yu Narukami was surprised. Shirogane hadn't been kidnapped since the murders. He was talking to Naoto's grandfather's secretary. Uncle Dojima was already at the house and with the help of Naoto's grandfather, noticed the opened window in her room to the balcony and had it dusted with prints. Nothing turned up. The evidence they did find though were Taser ribbons that were released when one was fired and security camera footage of the intruder. The police department was going to attempt to trace the ribbons to the manufacturer and find clues from the footage to try to identify the kidnapper. Other than the American style clothing and the mask though, they had nothing so far.

"Please find her," pleaded the secretary.

"Don't worry. I will."

Ending the call, Yu made a dozen calls to his friends and to Mitsuru, calling in a favour from May. His friends agreed to meet up in Junes while Mitsuru said that she would try to organize a search with the help of the Shadow Operatives. Yu hurried downstairs from his room, told Nanako that he was leaving the house and that he would eat the breakfast when he came back, and rushed out the door.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Yu, Naoto woke up from her ill started sleep with a start. At first she didn't see anything, but the blindfold impairing her vision was quickly untied and taken away from her. At the sound of a switch, a glaring bright light blinded her, causing her to reflexively try to cover her eyes with her arm. She noticed that her arms were restrained by something, she looked down and as her eyes adjusted, she noticed that she was locked into a prison style restraint chair that didn't blocked her view of the side and behind due to the structure of the head and back rest. Looking forwards, she saw that she was in a padded white room, with a video camera in front of her between two photography spotlights. A mike was placed on a table in between her and the camera. A figure, dressed in an American style of clothes with a mask covering the face, came around from behind her and turned the camera on, a flashing red light indicating that it was recording.

The figure stood off to the right of the camera, partially covering the glare of the spotlight behind and spoke in fluent Japanese with a male voice.

"You are Shirogane Naoto. Correct?"

Naoto remained silent, starring at the figure, attempting to search for any clues of identification. The man leaned down on the table with his hands.

"Remaining silent will do you no good. Remember this?"

The masked man took out a yellow stun gun from his pocket.

"I have this fellow set to regular Taser mode rather than stun. It will hurt, a lot, if I decide to use this on you; all your muscles cramping up around where the round hits. And right now, I am your interrogator, judge, and torturer… if I so choose. Hopefully that will not have to happen. So please answer my question with a yes or no. It's that simple. I repeat the question again. Are you Shirogane Naoto?"

Naoto reluctantly answered yes.

"Good, that's a start, and hopefully we can keep this relationship between you and me the way it is right now." The man lowered the weapon. "Another question: Do you have a Persona?"

Naoto was surprised at the question. The unknown person obviously knew of them and her activities. The question was whether he knew of her relationship with Public Safety.

"Answer." The man raised the stun gun towards her and turned off the safety.

"Yes."

"Another one." The man placed a photograph on the table. It was a picture of Yu. This was getting serious; her friends might be being stalked right now if the man is part of an organization. "Do you know this man, Narukami Yu?"

Naoto swallowed, keeping calm. "Yes."

"Does he have a persona?"

"Yes."

The man placed another photo on the table. It was of Mitsuru. "Do you know this woman, Kirijo Mitsuru? Remember that you have an obligation to answer the truth for the safety of your friends and yourself."

"Yes."

"Do you know about the Shadow Operatives?"

Naoto paused. The man gestured with the Tazer.

"Yes."

"Did you work for Public Safety in the May Shadow event?"

Oh no, that was supposed to be classified. It was significantly easier to dig up information about the Shadow Operatives than this. Naoto was now absolutely certain that the man wasn't working alone since he had access to this info. Her interrogation was likely a formality. He would likely shoot her if she lied.

"Yes."

After collecting the photographs, the man rose from his leaning position and turned of the camera. He walked out of Naoto's vision. "You have passed today's questioning. You will be given a generous amount of breakfast for your truthfulness." With the flick of a switch, the lights in the room went dark.

"_Do you think that we could have approached this another way?_" asked a voice in English.

"_Sacrifices and hardship must be made in order to gain. I believe that the end justifies the end, most of the time. And this fits with the most,_" Charlotte responded. She had just arrived at the lounge, still dressed in her disguise with her mask on, having finished spoon-feeding the 'guest' though not without embarrassment. The questioner was blond headed and short, a 13 year old boy. His name was Alex Sharp, godson of Bill Smith, the legendary CEO of Colossus, an international level company based in England. Colossus is one of the Kirijo Group's top rivals, though that relationship had nothing to do with their current doings. "_I still feel bad for her though. Getting kidnapped for the second time in a row is a sure way to kill your summer vacation._"

"_Well hopefully this can stop soon. I don't want this to get to the point where I feel bad for her every time I see her in the future._"

"_It'll be fine_,_"_ assured Charlotte. "_I have a feeling that she can deal with this quite well with her training and… ah… experience._"

"_One shouldn't have any experience of such an event in the first place. A kidnapping, that just should happen._" Alex sighed. He was sitting on the coach typing away at his laptop, because he was a genius at programming.

Charlotte hummed 'Let There Be Peace On Earth' in her head, a song that ironically displayed an entirely different message of the dreaded event to come.

"I don't know. Is it possible for a person to jump off the second level of a balcony while carrying a body and not hurt themselves?" asked Yosuke.

"The evidence says yes," answered Yu.

"I wouldn't be surprised. When you consider the things we've seen…" remarked Yukiko.

Rise broke the moment of silence the group fell into. "Hey sempai, has anyone seen Teddie-san and Kanji-san?"

"Woah woah woah! Close it! Make sure the box doesn't spill," came Kanji's voice. The group turned towards him. Teddie in his human form was trying hard to keep carrying a large box that seemed heavy as Kanji quickly folded the cover to prevent its contents from spilling.

"And there they are," remarked Chie.

"What on Earth is all that stuff for?"

"Gear that I thought we should have for the search," responded Kanji. He looked completely different from his delinquent choice of attire a year ago. Now, he looked like a taller than average Japanese man with black hair and glasses.

"Better have an ok time than a beary bad one," quipped Teddie.

"So have you checked the TV Teddie-san?"

"Yes, but no one is in there. I'm certain."

"Finding Naoto-san in the real world is going to be way harder than if she was in the TV World even with Mitsuru helping us," commented Yukiko.

The entire group sighed.

Yu could hear a couple of girls gossiping in the silence.

"Hey, did you hear that the Midnight Channel's back on?"

"Yeah, I saw it too. It showed a trailer for something, but I couldn't understand it since it was all in English and the subtitles were obscured by the static."

?!

Chie got up from the table and went over. "Excuse me? Did you say that the Midnight Channel was back on?"

The girls turned towards her. "Hmm, oh yeah. It was on last night. You didn't see it?" asked one of them.

Chie shook her head in response.

"It was super weird. With the static, you could see a grey background with some kind of V shaped emblem, like a trailer for something. There were unreadable subtitles and the narration was all in English. I never bothered to try to learn English, so I don't have any idea what was spoken," said the other girl.

Chie got back to the group and explained to them what she heard.

"Why would the Midnight Channel be on if no ones at the other side? Could this be like what happened in May?" wondered Yu.

"Hey!" Yosuke had his cellphone out, checking the weather forecast. "It's going to rain again tonight, we should all check the Midnight Channel out."

"Ok, then I think that we should hold off any plans until after we see it," stated Yu.

"Oh, you know what this means," said Yosuke excitedly.

The entire group knew what Yosuke's next words were going to be.

"The Investigation Team is back!"

Everyone sighed. Yu wondered whether it was possible to not have an event come up whenever he visited Inaba.

"_Follow the plan by the script?"_ asked Charlotte.

"_Yes_," responded an unseen figure.

"Shirogane-san, you MUST tell me where the location of Tartarus is," urged the masked figure. He tilted the yellow stun gun menacingly.

"Why? I'll rather die than risk you trying to enact the summoning ritual!" retorted Naoto. Her hair was wet after she got a cold bucket of water dumped on her face. She was beginning to feel chilly; like the room's image.

She could see that the figure was becoming desperate. He had become clearly agitated after he was derailed of an apparent script he was reciting due to her argument a few seconds ago. However, he maintained a fairly quiet voice.

"Because innocents will die."

"So? The entire world would die if you and whatever organization you're working for summon a death god!"

A sigh emulated from beneath the mask. "I guess you've left me with no other choice. I'm sorry." He raised the weapon towards Naoto's chest…

A slam from behind Naoto interrupted him.

"_Sir?_" the figure asked in English; staring at someone Naoto couldn't see. This was the first time he revealed the foreign language. She tried to quickly identify the accent. It was a good thing that she had decided early on that learning foreign languages would be useful for the occasion that she has to work with overseas authorities.

"_You can stand down,"_ came the voice. "_We have to tell her the truth."_

The figure lowered the weapon. He switched on the safety and stowed it away in the front pocket of the hoodie. He turned away from the voice towards Naoto. "_Scheize… _Do you know what you've just done? You've forced our hand Shirogane-san. We were going to release you _Scott-free_ after this final question, but you had to be stubborn. You could have been with your friends right now with only the minor trouble of trying to figure out who we are. Now, you've really gotten yourself deep into the drink."

Oh no.

"_Hand cuff her and get her up on her feet," _ordered the voice. The hooded man unlocked the restraint on Naoto's left arm and quickly cuffed it to her right before unlocking the other one. The leg restraints were opened and Naoto was forcefully made to stand up. She noticed that the voice came from a Caucasian man with dark brown hair in about his late forties wearing a black suit with a red tie. The man led them out of the padded room with the interrogator close behind her.

The outside was not what Naoto expected it to be. She expected that she was being kept inside a dark basement or a storehouse. Instead, she found herself in what looked like a normal school dorm. Numbered doors on each side of the corridor. She was led down some stairs to the main lounge on the ground floor. A blonde headed Caucasian boy of about 13 was sitting on a sofa with a laptop, looking up when he heard their footsteps. Naoto observed that the windows leading to the street where tinted, allowing one to see out but none to see in. The clock above the reception desk indicated that it was a quarter past noon. Also, she noticed that there were security cameras observing every corridor and public space.

"_Plan B_," announced the older man. The boy nodded and took off up the stairs with his laptop.

"Welcome, Shirogane Naoto, to our forward operating base," spoke the man in fluent Japanese, gesturing to the building they were in and taking a single person sofa. "The original building that used to stand here was demolished in 2010. It was a dorm owned by the Kirijo Group for Gekkoukan High. In the same year, this land was then brought and the building rebuilt as a near replica with basement levels and a garage, and the construction was finished during mid-2013 by… Colossus." The businessman smiled as Naoto came to a realization.

"Wait a minute, you're Bill Smith, the CEO of Colossus Corporation, which holds many subsidiaries in Europe and the United States. And if this was the dorm of Gekkoukan High than…"

"You are now in Tatsumi Port Island…" Mr. Smith frowned, thinking to himself for a moment. "You may be wondering, Shirogane-san, why a businessman like myself with much on the line would kidnap children… rather young women like you." He ordered to the guard, "_Release her."_

The guard complied and removed the handcuffs.

"Shirogane-san, all possible exits are locked and the windows and doors are both shatter and bullet proof. There is absolutely no probable chance for you to escape. So you might as well follow me."

The man walked past a kitchen. Naoto followed as told, though she remained suspicious. The guard accompanied her along the way. As they reached a set of double doors behind the kitchen, the boy she saw earlier came back with a trolley filled with electronics on the bottom shelf and some shower towels on the top shelf.

"Please take the towels and dry your head. You can get sick if you don't," commented Bill as he opened the doors. Naoto quickly took the corduroy coloured one at the top and dried her hair as best as she could.

Inside was a boardroom, another set of double doors at the far end. The leather chairs and the movable screen and projector reminded Naoto of the boardroom where she met the Public Safety officer. Bill took a seat along with the boy and gestured Naoto to do the same, which she did. The guard remained standing behind Naoto, attention drawn to the screen as the boy turned it on. The brand name of the projector was Colossus Electronics. It reminded Naoto of the power that the man before her had, perhaps even greater than the Kirijo Group. She placed down the towel on the oval table.

"The reason why you are here, Shirogane-san, is that the world is in danger once again. As you can deduce, it involves shadows… Did you really think that Japan is alone in having shadows and personas?"

"… I suspected," admitted Naoto.

Bill chuckled. "With billions of humans living on the planet, the probability of THEM existing outside of Japan are enormous. After all, according to the rest of the world, Greenwich is placed on the center of the map. Allow me to convince you why you should tell us about the location of Tartarus." He transformed his face into a serious expression.

"Tell me Shirogane-san. Knowing that shadows and personas exist outside of Japan, is it not natural to assume that certain organizations also exist?"

"I suppose they should exist."

"In fact, there is only one outside of the Shadow Operatives and its government overseeing department." The screen displayed a logo. It displayed a golden V against the flag of the European Union. On the bottom was a scroll the black words in the Latin phrase: "_Victoria ultimo sumptu._"

"It is funded by a certain number of members of the _United Nations_," continued Bill. "The Latin phrase means: 'Victory at all costs.' An unsettling motto if you think about it. The mission statement is: 'To Protect and to Serve,' which borrows… or rather… takes from the _LAPD_. The organization is called: 'Patronus.'"

Bill allowed the information to sink into Naoto's mind.

"But now that you've been invited, or rather forced by YOUR OWN design into our inner circle of knowledge. You've just opened Pandora's box." The man looked gravely at Naoto. "We can't allow you to leave us. Patronus owns you."


	3. The Wheel of Fate - Chapter 2

**The Wheel of Fate – Chapter 2**

_The wheels of fortune don't smile on the bold. Being bold only increases the probability of being lucky as more events occur to you than to others._

"So, exactly what type of water did I fall into Charlotte-san?" asked Naoto.

Charlotte, the guard, had gotten properly introduced to Naoto and apologized for her past actions. She stated that it was protocol for new members being scouted by Patronus. Charlotte was the niece of Bill Smith, her parents apparently having been killed in an accident since she was five, and Charlotte was living with her uncle in Canada up until now. This revelation reminded Naoto about herself, as her own parents were killed in a car accident and her grandfather had taken care of her since then. She admitted her worry of not calling her grandfather to the Colossus CEO, but he convinced her to wait until another time soon. She also learned that the boy's name was Alex Williams.

Naoto was given a room key on the girls' floor in the dorm and had been given a new set of clothes to change to. When Naoto went to take a shower, she noticed that the clothes were EXACTLY the same as her current attire. When she came out, Charlotte had been waiting for her, having changed into an light brown attire that reminded Naoto of her own attire a year ago, complete with a brown version of the cap and brown boots. Charlotte always wore the mask and brown leather gloves. The only feature that could be seen of Charlotte's features was her blond hair and white skin. Charlotte responded with another question.

"If a slave is happy, is it really slavery? Would he trade that happiness for freedom? Or is freedom just another form of slavery. Think, what IS freedom?" asked Charlotte mysteriously as she opened the door. "As a temporary… hopefully… member of Patronus, you'll find yourself doubting your actions. The struggle for victory, the only goal, is not a straight line, but in the meantime… you have the status of a servant."

Wait what?

"A servant?"

"Well, to put it bluntly, we're all servants of society in one way or another."

They passed by a dry eraser board at the reception desk. The words '_Philosophy Question of the Day: Why?_' were written on it in English.

Charlotte took a marker and wrote the answer right away:

'_Why not?_'

She grabbed the left edge of the board and slid it to the right, revealing a hidden door behind it. Charlotte opened the door and motioned Naoto inside. After they were on the inside, Charlotte slid the board back and closed off the entrance.

"Welcome… to the base," announced Charlotte.

Naoto found herself in the middle of a wide hallway. It was completely grey and at the end of it were two directional signs pointing towards the command room to the right and the armoury and training center to the left.

"Follow me."

Naoto trailed after Charlotte as she turned left. They came to a weapon locker room.

"Are you even allowed to possess these weapons?" Naoto asked.

Charlotte entered a password and opened one of them, revealing several cases. "Of course not, at least not by the Japanese government. That's why this is a secret base."

She took one of them and locked the locker. Passing to another room at the end of it where she handed Naoto an ear muffler. Wearing one herself, Charlotte made sure the door at the other side was closed before opening the far one, where they immerged into a shooting range.

Inside, there was a wide-open concrete space on the other side of the shooting booths. Currently, there was only one person using it; a girl with long black hair wearing dark blue protection goggles and a grey combat uniform. She was shooting a semi-automatic pistol at a target, and as Naoto noticed, the shots seemed to hit the same spot in the bull's-eye every time.

"Hi Rin-san," called out Charlotte.

To Naoto's astonishment, Rin turned her head towards while shooting without looking: a reckless action for any normal shooter. However, the shots still hit the target perfectly. She stopped and took off her earmuffs after placing the pistol on the booth desk. Naoto and Charlotte did the same.

"I see you've brought a new member Charlotte-san."

"Indeed I have. Naoto-san, this is Haruna Rin, Patronus's commando specialist from Tokyo. Rin-san, this is Shirogane Naoto, esteemed detective from the Inaba region."

They shook hands. "Nice to meet you Haruna-san," said Naoto.

"Hmm, I do hope that you have enough talent to allow me to treat you with respect Naoto-san," replied Rin.

Naoto was confused when she was called by her first name than her family name. Charlotte cleared up her confusion.

"Naoto-san, in Patronus we operate on a first name basis due to several members having the same last name. We're fortunate enough here to have very few people with the same first name."

Naoto acknowledged Charlotte's statement.

"If I'm going to work with you Naoto-san, please don't be a _Leeroy Jenkins_," stated Rin.

"_Leeroy Jenkins?_"

"Ah, it's an English slang for one who foolishly rushes into things without thinking," informed Charlotte. She checked her watch, "Ok, I have to go prep up for the briefing in 15 minutes. You two go wait at the lounge when it's time. Have fun." With that, Charlotte walked out of the range.

After the door closed, Rin immediately opened the case and took out the weapon inside. Naoto recognized as the same model as the police issued revolver that she had.

"Hmm, so you're used to shooting these pea shooters." Rin skilfully took the quick reload barrel and loaded the gun.

"Uuh. Was that supposed to be a compliment or not?"

"Maybe both. Hopefully your Persona will compensate for your lack of firepower." Rin led Naoto into the booth beside hers and gave her the gun.

"6 rounds down the range. Let's see how well you can aim at a still target."

Naoto checked her shots. They were all placed around the second ring, with the closest shot cutting into the edge of the bull's-eye.

"Not bad, but not as precise as yours. Do you train a lot Rin-san?" she asked.

"As long as the shooter is fully prepared. The bullet will always hit its mark. An alarm from Rin's cellphone alerted them to the meeting in the boardroom.

Naoto was sitting in the lounge. Several people had joined her and Rin for the meeting. Rin Haruna sat on her left while Alex sat on her right. On another couch, Alex's brother, Henry Williams from the US, was sitting along with the two twins, Mitchel and Paul Comeau from France. Bill told them that they were waiting for Charlotte and another person to arrive.

"_We're here,"_ said Charlotte as she came from upstairs. Behind her was a Japanese girl wearing a yellow blouse with red hair and eyes.

"This is Yuki Makoto. You can call her Yuki-san."

Naoto greeted her. She seemed friendly and immediately likeable.

"Okay then, let's begin the meeting," announced Bill.

He pointed towards the movable board and projector set that had been placed at the opposite end of the lounge table.

"You all already know what has happened, so this explanation is only for you Naoto. Elisa."

The monitor showed a box with a star carved into the top of it with unreadable foreign words written along the sides.

"Here you go sir," reported a synthesized female voice from the speakers.

Naoto started asking a question. "Excuse me, are you…"

"No Shirogane-san, I am not a personality unit. I am Patronus's battle system interactive interface. Official designation: Unit #32I, responding to 'Elisa'. I was created by the younger Williams-san with the sole purpose of aiding Patronus."

Bill continued, "This artefact was stolen from Colossus Research several months ago by a group that we have identified as 'The Patriots'. The writing on the box was written in code, and the research team has only recently translated it. The inscription read, 'The key to the final dawn of light shall be found in the darkest pit of the gods.' We have determined that 'the darkest pit of the gods' refers to Tartarus based on intercepted information from the Shadow Operatives. We have speculated that 'the final dawn of light' refers to some sort of global catastrophe. The fact that it was stolen by well-trained operatives; points towards this, and the trail of clues led to this island. This base was set up years ago in order to monitor the unusually shadow activity only found here, which the cracking of the Shadow Operative database showed. You and your friends were found listed as persona users in some of the files, which is how we found you. The council selected you because you were relatively ill defended considering the amount of information you know. The reason Patronus hasn't made contact with the Shadow Operatives was because we suspect that a member of The Patriots has infiltrated them. The Patriots were identified as a shady Japanese elitist cult and should be treated as armed and dangerous, but we won't know their objectives unless we find the key in Tartarus. Now, the main reason why we're here is to get you to tell us and for us to plan our next course of action."

"Despite plans rarely working out of course," commented Alex.

"_Dwight D. Eisenhower_ once said, 'In preparing for battle I have always found that plans are useless, but planning is indispensable,'" quoted Charlotte.

"Indeed," agreed Bill, "Well then Naoto, are you going to tell us about the location of Tartarus or not?"

"Here you go Mitsuru-san." Aigis served the saucer plate containing a cup of tea to Mitsuru, who was working at the coffee table with a laptop from a leather backed sofa chair.

"Ah, thank you." Mitsuru took the cup of Darjeeling and waited a moment to savor its scent before taking a sip.

They were in a Kirijo owned condo unit on Tatsumi Port Island, waiting for everyone to arrive by tomorrow. Fuuka, who was taking university close to the island, was also here.

Fuuka yawned as Aigis handed her the second cup of Darjeeling that she had brewed.

"Thank you Aigis," said Fuuka, thankful for the tea to remove some of the weariness on her eyes accumulated from an hour spent studying the Inaba police department's case files on Naoto's kidnapping on her own laptop.

Labrys came over from the kitchen with a tray of English tea biscuits and placed them on the coffee table beside Mitsuru's laptop.

"Here you go."

"Thank you," said Mitsuru and Fuuka simultaneously. Fuuka took a biscuit while Mitsuru remained sipping her tea.

The time was 11:45 p.m. At about 11:30, it had started raining in multiple cities in the country. One of Mitsuru's maids came along with a stack of files.

"The additional files on the Yasoinaba case you requested my lady."

"Thank you, please place it along with the others."

After the maid left, Aigis picked the file at the top of the stack and flipped through it, analyzing the reports for any potential clue that might lead to a breakthrough in the case. A page caught her attention.

"Hmm?"

"What is it Aigis? Did you find something?" asked Fuuka.

"It says here that out of the seven vehicles that were traveling down the streets in close proximity to the Shirogane estate, there was a generic white van listed to a local warehouse company. All of the other cars where listed to families living in Inaba."

Mitsuru perked up at the information. "Does it have the license plate number? And what's the company called?"

"The license plate is commercial series 480, numbers 56-83, and the company it's registered to is Yasoinaba Storage."

"Let me see if I can track it." Fuuka put down the tea and made several quick typing gestures on her laptop. "Ah I got it. The company reported it to be stolen at 9:00 p.m. yesterday. The police found it on the road leading up to the warehouse complex entrance at 7:45 a.m. today undamaged but completely clean. Unfortunately, there were no security cameras taking footage of the spot, so we don't have an image of what happened."

"They must have switched vehicles at that point or sometime before then," commented Mitsuru. "The kidnappers had more than twelve hours to take her anywhere they want. If Naoto was taken to a train, she could be anywhere out of Yasoinaba now."

"So we've hit a dead end," deduced Aigis.

Mitsuru sighed when suddenly her cellphone rang. She answered it.

"Hello, this is Kirijo Mitsuru speaking."

"Mitsuru-san, it's me, Narukami."

"Narukami-san, what's the matter? Did you find anything new on the case?"

"No, but I think you should see this. Can you switch over to video messaging?"

Mitsuru asked Fuuka to use the app they had to display the video right onto her laptop on speaker. The image quality wasn't exactly clear, but they could make out the view of Yu's TV monitor clearly.

The clock struck midnight.

The unplugged monitor showed a semi-clear image before them of an unknown logo. Scanning the motto below it, Aigis came up with it's meaning.

"Victory at all costs…" she translated.

A voice in English started speaking with Japanese subtitles that could be read below it, but the still image remained the same.

"Did you really think that you are alone with the Shadows? Well, you're wrong. You all are. You Japanese should be afraid. Very… afraid of what's coming. This is the announcement trailer for the new show, 'Invasion! The return of the modern black ships.' Make sure you catch the first episode next time on the Midnight Channel."

With that, the broadcast whited out before turning black.

'Did you all see that?" asked Yu over the phone.

"Aigis…" started Mitsuru.

"I checked for the logo, it doesn't exist on the Internet."

"What was that supposed to be?" asked Labrys.

"Definitely not another fighting show, but what was it meant by us being afraid?"

"It's probably another exaggeration. Though there should be some truth to those words," pondered Mitsuru. "Yu, I believe that we should keep tabs on the Midnight Channel for the next few nights."

Aigis checked online for the weather forecast and was surprised by what she saw. "The weather forecast has changed. It's raining for two more days in Inaba."

Everyone at Patronus was stunned. They couldn't believe what they saw. Before leaving Inaba, Alex had secured a camera with a mike in front of a TV in an equipment van so that they could observe Inaba's natural phenomenon.

Charlotte broke the silence. "What… the… hell! Was that really my voice? Shit! Something's going to help for us."

"Despite these turn of events. We have to still concentrate on Tartarus," said Bill. He turned towards Naoto, "Thanks for telling us where it is Naoto-san."

Naoto was about to reply when the video footage showed the TV turning back on again. Japanese words appeared on it:

"The Dark Hour returns to Tatsumi Port Island in 3, 2, 1."

All power in the island shut down.


	4. The Wheel of Fate - Chapter 3

**The Wheel of Fate – Chapter 3**

_"Rome is civilization. Without it, the world will die", or so the Romans said. Yet, where are they now? Oh, the irony._

The MRAP Cougar rumbled down the streets. It was the only vehicle moving for anywhere in the city. Vehicles such as the Cougar where adjusted by Patronus to work in the Dark Hour as part of the Anti-Shadow Vehicles project. The armored transport was equipped with an electronically controlled heavy machine gun and an automatic grenade launcher with an 8-shot magazine. The US Military donated most of the vehicles and other weapons systems at Patronus' disposal. It passed through open gates into a courtyard.

"We have arrived," reported Henry as he stopped the truck.

Everyone got out.

"Wow, it's huge," observed Rin.

A tall, green tower overshadowed all of the other buildings on Tatsumi Port Island.

Charlotte caught Yuki staring at the top of the tower.

"Having nostalgia?" asked Charlotte.

Yuki nodded silently. Yuki was dressed in the Patronus combat uniform and was carrying a power naginata. Instead of wearing a full helmet like the rest of the team, she was wearing a metal headband communicator.

"Alex-san will stay here with the _MRAP_ and provide communications support while the rest of us follow Yuki-san into Tartarus. Any objections?" asked Charlotte.

No one objected.

"Good, form up on Yuki-san."

"Eh? We're going down? Not up?" asked Yuki. The team was on the ground floor of Tartarus. There was a large set of stairs going up.

"Yeah, there should be a set off stairs going downwards directly below you," replied Alex over the speakers.

"But there are no steps."

"Wait a minute guys," said Charlotte. She put her hands into a crack on the floor that had not been there previously and pulled. An opening was made, with a set of stairs leading into the abyss below."

"Oh, I see now," observed Yuki. She walked down the steps first; followed by the others.

"_Down into the pits of the Titans we go,_" muttered Charlotte to herself.

"My lady, everyone's waiting down in the lobby," informed the maid to Mitsuru.

"Good, I'll head down there to join them by myself," replied Mitsuru.

"Yes, my lady." The maid scuttled out of sight.

Mitsuru walked down the steps from the second floor to the lobby of the condominium. Aigis and Labrys were playing with Koromaru while Fuuka was greeting the others. Ken and Fuuka were admiring Yukari's Pheonix Ranger Featherman R Pink Argus suit while Akihiko and Junpei were chatting.

"Mitsuru-san," greeted Akihiko as he eyed her walking down the steps. He was wearing a police cadet uniform, having managed to get in to the academy on the condition he maintained an average of 83% or higher during his part-time studies for his late high school graduation. He had just come out of studies for the summer break.

"Akihiko-san," replied Mitsuru curtly. She herself was wearing her Shadow Operative suit.

"Mitsuru-san its great to see you, if it weren't for the fact that Tartarus and the Dark Hour has arrived," greeted Junpei.

"Indeed Junpei-san." Mitsuru got the attention of the others. "Alright, I know that you're probably tired from arriving here on such short notice, but we'll have time later to catch up with one another. Our immediate destination is Tartarus."

"Mitsuru-san, are you taking command?" asked Aigis.

"Yes. Everyone, let's go."

The Shadow Operatives had arrived at the gates towards the courtyard in front of the courthouse when Aigis and Labrys motioned for them to stop.

"Aigis-san, what's wrong?" asked Yukari anxiously.

"Unidentified vehicle detected. It's a military spec heavily armored transport."

The group leaned against the wall as Aigis glanced around the corner with Labrys directly behind her. Her database identified it as an MRAP Cougar.

The camera operated turret turned in her direction.

"I've been spotted!"

With multiple pops, IR smoke blew from the vehicle before it drove out of the courthouse, driving past them and away at high speed with the tires screeching as it made the left turn.

"What was that?" asked Junpei.

"No one except us should be here," remembered Fuuka.

"Everyone prepare for contact. We're going in," commanded Mitsuru.

Charlotte finished her conversation with Alex and informed the group of what had happened.

"I'll go head them off and stall them. You must get to the bottom of the pit and find what we're looking for." After receiving a nod of acknowledgement form them, she headed up.

Aigis and the Shadow Operatives reached the far side of the courtyard ran a shot rang out. The bullet hit the pavement right beside her feet. "Contact!" Everyone ran for cover.

A low voice cried out in Japanese. "No one move! Stay right where you are and don't attempt to come in. The first person to do so will receive a bullet right between the eyes."

Aigis switched to her IR sensors to see through the wall. She spotted a figure with the same height as her, 5'4". She examined the enemy's heartbeat. Ehh…she couldn't detect a heartbeat, her sensors must be not functioning probably. She switched to normal vision. There was only one way to get in.

"Persona!" shouted two voices in almost indistinguishable voices in perfect synch. Athena was summoned from Aigis as she raised her hand and strafed through the entrance, firing. It seemed that the enemy had predicted this, as a black shadowy persona rushed at her with double blades in the air. Athena blocked the strike with her shield, giving her time to get into cover. From her cover, she observed that the persona was wearing full black armor and its user was in behind another column up ahead. The user was wearing military level armor with urban camouflage. The helmet had grey full-face visor that obscured the wearer's face.

"_Damocles! Backstab!"_ shouted the soldier.

With that, the vengeful centurion phased into black mist around Athena, forming up again into Damocles delivering a double bladed backstab. Aigis took a split second to understand the intentions of the command, but was too late to react.

"Aah!" A sharp pain tore through Aigis's mind as she fell over to the ground. Athena dissipated.

A figure rushed past her through the entrance.

Gunfire spilled out into the area as Labrys charged forward and swung her battle-axe at her opponent. The soldier skillfully stowed his carbine on his a holder on his back and drew out a saber, which charged up with energy, glowing light blue and humming, and blocked the battle-axe. There was a clash of metal against metal as the soldier was knocked backwards from the blow due to the shear size of Labrys' axe. He kept steady and added his other hand to the grip. He yelled out a phrase in English.

"_Orgia mode!"_

With that line, the soldier's strength and speed seemed to increase ten fold. He pushed back Labrys suddenly, putting off her balance and charged in with a double-handed overhead. The light blue glow projected an aura around him as he knocked over Labrys when she tried to block.

"Agi!"

A fireball flew through the air and engulfed the enemy in flames before dissipating. The soldier seemed relatively unharmed from the assault and continued towards Labrys. An arrow struck him in the shoulder blades.

"_My armour!" _He hastily retreated back into cover as several more fireballs and arrows flew towards him.

"_Damocles, unbreakable defense!"_

The enemy persona flew in front of him with its swords crossed at an X. It projected a curtain of darkness, which seemed to absorb any fireballs into it coming from Junpei's persona and the arrows from Yukari.

"_Reloading!"_

Aigis took this moment to get up and analyze her suspicion. "I detect a personality module coming from the enemy."

"Really?" said a surprised Mitsuru. She and the others had joined the fight. Their respective personas were firing all sorts of elemental projectiles at the centurion; trying to break through the curtain.

Aigis flanked around the side and took out her Gatling cannon; sending a hail of bullets towards the enemy. The soldier adjusted positions immediately as he became suppressed.

"Surrender!" she ordered.

"How ironic, I was told that you where the best, and yet you still have trouble trying to capture a single persona user," replied the soldier in Japanese, "A pity."

"Who ARE you?" Another wave of rounds tore up pieces of the column he was behind.

"A ghost. _Damocles, almighty bombardment!"_

The black centurion broke its defense and flew high into the air, sending four shots of almighty rounds from above into the cluster of personas attacking it. The explosion from the blast knocked everyone in the vicinity onto the floor. The light blinded Aigis for a second, causing her to stop firing for a second. This allowed the soldier to return fire with his automatic carbine in controlled bursts during the gap in suppression, forcing Aigis back into cover.

Aigis deduced that the enemy must be a professional if he could survive this long against all of the group's attacks and therefore very dangerous.

An IR smoke canister flew out of the stairs in the opening of the ground floor. As the smoke screen covered the entire room, the sound of automatic guns kept everyone down on the floor as bullets whipped over their heads. There were sounds of footsteps running outside. Aigis could just pick up a voice.

"_Thanks for the assist."_

Aigis heard Koromaru barking, then the sound of a thump and a squeal, and after that a whimper.

When the smoke had cleared, Aigis ran towards the entrance to see the armored vehicle she saw earlier speeding away.

"No Aigis, there ARE no other operational units like yourself and Labrys made by the Kirijo Group," stated Mitsuru with certainty.

Everyone was back at the condo recuperating from the fight lounging on the sofas. Labrys was on the carpet floor rubbing Koromaru's side where he was kicked earlier.

"You're so brave Koromaru-kun, risking your life to try to stop them from escaping," Labrys murmured.

Koromaru looked at her in the eyes tiredly and whimpered a bit.

"What sort of group would have access to personality module technology?" wondered Akihiko.

"Hidden organizations shadowing the Kirijo Group's activities… foreign governments and corporations… The possibilities are almost endless," replied Mitsuru.

Mitsuru's cellphone rang out again.

"Hello, this is Kirijo speaking," answered Mitsuru. She paused, listening. "Are you sure? I see… Okay, I'll call you back if I find out anything. Take care." She hanged up.

"What's the matter Mitsuru-san?" asked Fuuka.

"Another of Yu's friends, Kusumi Mariko has been kidnapped. This time, there were signs of a large struggle. Her office was torn apart as if the kidnappers were looking for something."

"You mean that notable weather reporter?" asked Ken.

"Yes, you've heard of her?"

"Yeah, all of my classmates at school were talking about her. She has a one hundred percent track rating for correct weather predictions in the Inaba region," answered the boy.

"That's impressive," commented Yukari.

"Oh man, another person we have to find. This job just keeps piling up and up," complained Junpei.

"We have to stay positive and work hard tomorrow. For now, everyone go to sleep," ordered Mitsuru.

The group dispersed as everyone retired to their rooms for the rest of the night.

"_Are you kidding me?_"

Charlotte was pissed. Like, really pissed at the news she just heard. She and the others had gathered back in the lounge of the dorm after the close call they had with the Shadow Operatives and waited until the end of the Dark Hour.

"The Patriots must have been one step ahead of us. The inscription podium was missing the key, and now a VIP's been kidnapped, probably by them," reported Bill with grave concern.

"'It all begins with a tea cup of a god's blood.' _Schieze_. With hints like that, no wonder Mariko-san would get kidnapped." She sighed. "My sources have confirmed to me that she's a sub-entity of Izanami, Kusumi-No-Okami."

Bill nodded and addressed the group. "Our main goal has not changed, but now we have the additional responsibility of overseeing the safe retrieval of this VIP. We will head over to Inaba tomorrow, so everyone pack your things while I make arrangements."

"And what of the Shadow Operatives?" asked Alex.

"They'll be dealt with in time. But remember, our secrecy to the Japanese government, as an organization, is second to our ultimate mission. If we must, the council will allow the notification of the Shadow Operatives government head. The path ahead likes fraught by danger, so everyone… be prepared."

As they moved towards their rooms, Charlotte addressed Naoto. "Sorry for all of this Naoto, things don't get this dangerous usually."

Naoto stopped and turned around to look at Charlotte. "It's all right Charlotte. It's not your fault if events you cannot control turn ill. We all have to deal with whatever fortune throws at us."

"Yeah, I guess your reasoning's right," said Charlotte after thinking a bit. They continued on.

Makoto Yuki lay on her bed, starring at the ceiling. She was recalling the events of her return. Well, not really.

All was black. You couldn't hear anything or see anything or feel anything. Not even your own breath. There was only silence, and Yuki's thoughts to accompany her. Yuki only recalled blacking out after Shinjiro came to see her with Aigis.

She had no idea where she was now. Then, she had been warned that her life was an end, the sacrifice she had to make to save the world.

Is this death?

"Do you wish to see your friends?"

Huh, where did that voice come from?

"I repeat. Do you truly wish to see your friends?"

The voice was coming from within her mind. It sounded sincere, and forgiving.

Who are you?

"I am someone who grants dreams into reality. I am the being who allows dreams to exist. I have been known by many different names by different peoples in different times."

Yes, I want to see my friends. I want to continue to develop my bonds. I want to continue living my life out.

"You have already sacrificed many things, but if you truly want to see your friends while maintaining the seal. You must sacrifice more."

What? Tell me.

"Are you prepared for every single one of your friends to forget you, so that you can live among them?"

…Yes.

"But there is another heavier sacrifice. Are you willing to give up your one true love, for the sake of this?"

Living a life without Shinjiro? No… She couldn't… Not without him…

"Very well then, I shall return again and offer you the same choice."

An eternity passed.

She had visions of the world; of her friends living out their lives; moving on without her. She watched as they worked to bring her back, but it was impossible. The evil and sadness within people's hearts remained, and so Erebus would continue to rise. One by one, she saw them disappear, passing on their memories to their beloved ones. She watched there descendants walk similar paths; trying to fulfill their greatest dream. Even Shinjiro, who didn't have any, spent his last days remembering the time they had together. He was gone as well.

Out of the original group, only one remained.

Aigis.

She saw Aigis finding others like her, helping guide humanity towards enlightenment. Aigis continuously tried to solve many problems; keeping going throughout time; enduring through setbacks.

All for Yuki.

But in the end, it wasn't enough.

Aigis had a soul. Despite being able to endure any physical injuries, switching bodies over the course of time. Aigis and Yuki both realized that souls have lifespans as well.

The life span of a soul wasn't infinite. The difference between Aigis and Yuki was that because of the seal, Yuki's soul was locked in time.

With that, Aigis was gone as well.

People went on living, but over time, everyone forgot her. The memories of Yuki turned into legends; the legends became myths; then the myths disappeared altogether.

Was this really what Yuki wanted?

In centuries past, Earth was abandoned. Humanity having moved on to distant stars. Then Yuki was truly alone. Erebus no longer came to attack Yuki's seal, and Nyx didn't have anything to destroy. In a way, humanity had transcended death itself.

But there was nothing for Yuki to return to.

The voice returned.

"I have come back with my offer. It's still valid. This can all be remade. Time can be wound back, but still at the cost."

Yuki gave up on her love. She had to move on as well, like how she accepted her inevitable death. She accepted her fate and chose to agree with the offer.

"An impressive decision. Not many can bear to make that choice. I shall fulfill your wish."

At the center of the void of darkness, a deep white glow appeared. Like the opening of the tunnel. Yuki willed her heart towards it…

"_What's the girl's condition?"_

Yuki awoke, her vision still blurry as the reality around her came into clarity. She couldn't understand what was being said by the beings around her though.

"_Oh she's awake."_ A figure leaned down towards her and lighted a flashlight in her eyes.

Yuki realized that she was inside an infirmary. The figure appeared to be a doctor, with an unknown girl dressed in brown clothing behind him.

_"Hello, I'm Doctor Fukushima. Can you understand me?"_

Yuki shook her head.

_"Okay, maybe you just don't understand English._ How about now?" asked the doctor in Japanese.

"Yes."

The doctor nodded. He turned towards the girl. _"You have two minutes before I must perform basic checkup on her."_

The girl nodded in understanding and walked to the edge of Yuki's bed as the doctor left the room. Her face…

Yuki opened her mouth in surprise, about to speak something.

"No, I believe you're mistaking me for someone else. My name's Sharp Charlotte. You can call me Charlotte-san. You wouldn't happen to be one Yuki Makoto would you?"

Yuki nodded. She was surprised that the girl knew her name. "Where am I?"

"You are in a medical ward on Tatsumi Port Island. You're safe here," answered the girl with a calm soothing voice.

"My friends… What year is this?"

"The year is 2012, it's the summer." The girl smiled. "I'm sure that your friends are probably fine."

The doctor returned with a nurse.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." Charlotte walked out of the room as the medical staff began their checkup of Yuki.

Yuki stopped thinking about the past and tried to get some sleep.

Meanwhile, Charlotte was in her room, studying an article on a game with a desk lamp turned on. The majority of the game article was not part of Charlotte's interests. What interested her more was the quote at the beginning of it:

"The mind of the subject will desperately create memories where none exist. – Barriers to Trans-Dimensional Travel"

She circled it and wrote a note, turning towards a certain room on the same hallway as her own.

The note read, "Or is it possible not to forget?"


End file.
